


Further Payment Woes

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: The Woes Series [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel wants to hear about Lockdown’s progresses in capturing the Decepticons on Earth. But if he wants to hear anything about it, he’ll first have to pay another 'fee' to the bounty hunter..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Payment Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my old prompt on the tfanonkink meme: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.h  
> tml?thread=9974750#t9974750
> 
> Also posted here on the kinkmeme: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11556.html?thread=13236260#t13236260

::I refuse,:: Sentinel snarled over the comm link. ::There’s no way I’m doing that!::

On the other side of the communication link, Lockdown chuckled. He could practically hear the smug fragger smirk.

::Now, now, sweetspark, I’m not the one who contacted you, it was the other way around. You want to know how my searches are progressing? Fine, I’ll tell you...for a fee. It’s a simple as that. No pay, no trade. That has always been my motto. So, what do you say?:: the bounty hunter leered.

Sentinel glared at nothing in particular. He should never had made that comm call. However, Lockdown hadn’t contacted him in cycles, and the Prime had no way of knowing if the bounty hunter was actually honoring his engagements. What if the mech had lied to him? What if he had taken off the planet? Sentinel had paid with his body for a fair trade! Said body was still sore from Lockdown’s ministrations, and he was as anxious as he was relieved to know the bounty hunter doing. Anxious, because the fragger kept a closed lid on what he was doing. Relieved, because at least he wasn’t pawing at him anymore.

Physically, anyway.

Now, the bounty hunter was taunting him, wanting a bonus for whatever the Pit he was doing. Phone sex, he had called it, and Sentinel gagged at the mere idea. There was no way he would engage in such a depraved act, especially not with Lockdown! Except, he did not have a choice, unless he wanted to continue being devoured by anxiousness and wait?

Lockdown seemed to get a little impatient for an answer. ::Well?:: he asked again. ::I don’t have all day, Autobot. So, what’s your answer?::

Sentinel felt his cheeks heat in shame and rage and clenched his fists in anger. Who did the bounty hunter think he was to order him around like that?

... The mech who had the power in their little transaction, that was who.

Fragger.

::... Alright,:: he finally capitulated. ::But I expect your progress to be worth it,:: he tried to warn the bounty hunter, trying to save face.

It only made the other mech chortled. ::Oh, cutie, you’re something.::

::Don’t call me ‘cutie’,:: Sentinel gritted.

::Ah, ah, darling. I reserve the right to call you what I like; it’s part of the game. But perhaps you would prefer ‘Yummy’?:: Lockdown asked with a laugh.  
Sentinel’s optic twitched. ::... I think I prefer ‘cutie’.::

Lockdown had to smile. ::I thought so. So... my dearest Sentinel,:: he started out. ::I’m imagining you right now. Those gorgeous blue optics of yours... that lovely chin... those strong shoulder... that tiny waist... those pretty legs... that fine aft...:: the bounty hunter leered. Sentinel felt revulsion. Coming from someone else, it might have been welcome - even the part about his aft. Coming from Lockdown, though... ::But better yet, I think of the wondrous treasure hidden behind your panel. Is it open yet?:: he asked.

Sentinel frowned. ::No, it’s not,:: he bit out.

Lockdown didn’t sound amused. ::Now, that will not do. Open that panel right now, cutie, or I’m leaving you hanging,” he warned.

Reluctantly, Sentinel send the command to open his panel. ::There,:: he said, ::it’s open.:: he groused unhappily. ::Will that be all?::

Of course not, and Sentinel knew it, but he didn’t want to make a token effort. He was too infuriated for that.

Lockdown sighed over the comm. ::Deary, it’s boring. I suggest you spice things up a little if you want the info you seek. Either you swallow your pride while trying not to choke on it, and take the game more seriously, or I cut the feed and leave you in the dark. Your choice, Prime,:: he said in a bored voice.

Sentinel had to choke back a litany of profanities, as he tried to cool down and stay calm. He couldn’t strangle the bounty hunter, not yet, especially since said bounty hunter was Primus knows where, and had his future in his hands. Still, his optics twitched and his fists clenched and unclenched for several breems.

He didn’t have much of a choice, did he? There went his dignity. Well, at least... nobody would know about it.

Taking a deep breath through his vents, he spoke.

::And what do you want me to do now,... lovely?:: he tried, almost gagging in disgust at using a pet name for the disgusting, lustful slagger. He hadn’t thought he would have to sink so far. He wondered, briefly, if showing up to Optimus and the rest of the world was worth it, before squashing his doubt. If he started to break down now, then all he had done ‘til now... ‘til the moment Elita had died... would have been for nothing.. ::Is there... anything you would enjoy from... sweet... little... old... me?:: he continued, trying to make a dulcet voice and feeling particularly stupid. He didn’t think a single word of what he just said, and the bounty hunted had to know that.

It seemed to get Lockdown revved up, though. ::My, cutie! I can think of a lot of things you could do for me. Lots of things I would like to do to you,:: he leered. ::Did you mention your panel was open?:: he questioned almost offhandedly.

Sentinel swallowed. ::Yes. Yes, it is. I just... couldn’t keep it closed once I’d heard your voice... Handsome,:: he tried, thinking fast for a nickname to give the bounty hunter. Everybody loved pet names, right? But Lockdown wouldn’t just be satisfied with pet names, the old fragger. What else could he say that would get the bounty hunter to cooperate? Ah! He had an idea.

::I miss you,:: he tried almost desperately. ::You’ve been gone for so long, I didn’t know if... if I’d hear your beautiful voice again. Will you... will you be back soon?::  
There! That wasn’t too bad, right? He remembered hearing something akin to that in an old, corny movie he remembered that Elita had enjoyed, back when they had been young cadets. He felt something twist in his spark as he pronounced those words, giving his voice a wistful tone that wasn’t totally an act.

His apparent longing seemed to arouse the bounty hunter. ::Ah, love, I can’t promise you anything; I’m on a difficult mission. Who knows how long I’ll be out? But I won’t forget you; I dream of you all the time. I dream of you in our berth, cuddling with me, straddling my waist, taking my whole length inside that tight little valve of yours, like you did last time. Do you dream about the same things too, cutie?:: he asked with a wicked voice.

Oh no, Sentinel wasn’t dreaming about it. He had nightmares, instead. Still he lied. ::Of... of course. I can’t stop thinking about what we did before you had to take off.:: Which, unfortunately, was true. But not in a good way. He gazed down toward his exposed valve and made a face. The bounty hunter hadn’t damaged him, but he had been rough, and Sentinel still felt some soreness when he moved. ::I can still feel you inside me,:: he husked almost unintentionally. ::I’m still a bit sore,:: he added, careful to not let any resentment into his statement. Instead, he tried to make it sound like it was a good thing.

He didn’t think he quite managed to, but it made Lockdown chuckle amusedly. ::Aw, sorry cutie! I hadn’t been aiming to hurt you. Did I hurt your feelings? Does that mean you don’t want me inside you anymore?:: he asked with some amusement, clearly knowing what answer he would get.

Oh yeah, Sentinel had no intention of being in close contact with the bounty hunter again if he could avoid that! Sadly, however, he had no choice... at the time. ::No, no!:: he hastily assured him. ::I still want you to... to... make love to me! Actually, right now, I’m lying on my berth,:: he had been lying in berth long before calling Lockdown, vainly trying to recharge ::and I... I feel... I feel... tingly,:: he choked out, cheeks burning in shame and humiliation, ::as I imagine you... filling me up... again.::

He needed to be more convincing, frag it! Words wouldn’t suffice with Lockdown.

Desperately, Sentinel glanced down again at his bared valve and spike housing. No point in stroking his spike to arouse himself; although he had played with it a little to make Sentinel overload during their... ‘affair’, Lockdown had always been more interested in fragging him in the valve. So, despite the soreness... despite the revulsion he felt both toward Lockdown and toward himself... he had to play with it. Grimacing in disgust, he let one of his hands drift down his frame, stroking the inside of his thighs before carefully teasing the edge of his dry valve, causing him to moan aloud and over the comm. link.

Lockdown’s interest picked up. ::Are you touching yourself, pet?:: he asked huskily, hungrily. Sentinel shuddered.

::Yeah,:: he whispered. ::Yeah, I am. I’m... stroking myself, thinking of you... of your spike... and how good it felt when it was inside me... stretching me wide... marking me as yours,:: he said, trying not to grit his teeth and keep an even voice, though his vents hitched as he traced the edge of his valve, and he made sure Lockdown could hear it. ::I want... want to belong to you again, Handsome,:: he tried to purr, and failed, but he kept going, trying to gather Lockdown’s interest further. It was, after all, the only way to get out of that nightmare. ::Yours. Only yours. I‘m getting wet,:: he whispered, knowing it would inflate the bounty hunter’s ego. Besides, it was true; Sentinel’s light and insistent touch to his intimate regions had made his valve produce lubricant. ::I want you by my side, to take... good... care of me. Please, Locky,:: he whined, adding the nickname to make it more enticing and punctuating his speech of soft, exaggerated moans. Hook, link and...

Sure enough, the lecherous son of a glitch went straight for the sinker. ::Oh, cutie,:: he cooed, ::I want to take good care of you too. I want to push you flat on your back and frag you long and hard, making you whine and moan and scream my name in bliss as I take you again and again!:: His voice had taken a raspy accent, and Sentinel realized the bounty hunter too had taken to touching himself. Good. That was... good. Or at least, not so bad. It meant that sooner rather than later, Sentinel would be able to stop that comedy and get down to business before what was left of his dignity was definitely torn to shreds.

Uncaring for his pet Autobot’s bruised feeling and ego, Lockdown continued touching himself. The Autobot was getting the knack out of their little game. But the bounty hunter wanted him to do more than some light touching with erotic words threw in. ::Are you still stroking yourself?:: he asked lewdly.

Damn it to the Pit, Sentinel swore silently, perfectly understanding the implied message. Caresses were fine, but Lockdown wanted him to go further. Damn him and his twisted ideas of a salary! Why couldn’t he just accept money like everyone else? He looked down at his valve yet again, having stopped watching what he was doing a while ago. Lockdown couldn’t force him to do that - to make him watch while he masturbated. Now... he had no choice.

He grimaced when he had a few drops of pale pink lubricant dripping from his tenderized port; the Pit why was it so sensitive to touch? Sure, he hadn’t had any in awhile, what with working hard to get his rank as Prime and sub-commander of the Elite Guard, but an unrefined... ruffian like Lockdown couldn’t seriously rile him up like that, could he? Tentatively, the Prime pushed the tip of one finger inside, barely, before stopping. Lubricant slowly pooled around the invasive finger, and the Prime fought a wave of nausea. Sentinel didn’t want, really didn’t want to do that; being touched by Lockdown was one thing. Being forced to enact some fantasies over a comm link was another. And being forced to finger himself for the twisted mech’s pleasure was quite another still.

::Cutie?:: the bounty hunter called huskily. ::I haven’t heard your answer,:: he said, almost warningly.

::I am,:: Sentinel answered hastily. ::But I want... more,:: he lied as smoothly as he could. ::I’m... running so hot and desperate. You’re not here to help me out... and I... I need to take care of the problem by myself.::

::Oh, cutie,:: moaned Lockdown, ::My poor, poor cutie. I’m so sorry for making you go through that!:: No, you’re not, Sentinel thought angrily. Oh, he was so going to strangle the mech once he wasn’t in need of his services anymore! Lockdown continued. ::What are you going to do?:: he asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.  
Sentinel swallowed. ::I...I’m going to... finger my port... and pretend it’s your fingers that are... fucking me. I’ll try to imagine you're here, with me... preparing me... about to fill me up...:: he said slowly.

::Oh, love,:: Lockdown called out, ::you’ve made me regret ever leaving!::

Yeah, right, Sentinel almost snorted. Carefully, he dipped the finger he had started pressing in his valve deeper. As soon as he did, he hissed, making Lockdown pause and frown. ::Cutie?:: he called out. ::Everything alright?::

Sentinel winced as he answered. ::Yeah... yeah, I’m fine. Just... I pushed the first finger inside... Told you I was sore,:: he groused a bit.

Lockdown had to laugh. That was it? ::My poor, poor pet,:: he cooed. ::I’m sorry I was so rough. I promise you I’ll make it up to you. Got a good salve to ease off those kind of aches. I’ll rub it for you... inside your valve... all over those sore parts... I’ll massage you gently. How does it sound, cutie?:: he asked with a leer.

::It sounds... exquisite,:: Sentinel answered, trying to not make his disgust obvious. The salve itself didn’t sound half-bad. Having Lockdown taking advantage of the situation to just paw at him further? Erk! ::That’s so nice, so... considerate of you to think of me and my well-being,:: he said instead.

::I know,:: the bounty hunter smirked. ::I’ve always been like that. Are you still in pain, love?::

Sentinel took a few kliks to answer. ::No... not so much. I’m... about to dip another finger inside,:: he said softly. Wherever he was, Sentinel was certain the bounty hunter had just leaned forward in anticipation. Carefully, minding the soreness he was still feeling, the blue mech slowly pushed a second finger inside, his vents working hard as he concentrated on his task. It went easier than the first, and he was relieved. Debating with himself, he finally spoke. ::There. The second one is in. And now... now I’m going to add a third,:: he said almost teasingly. In truth, he was anything but amused, but he knew Lockdown would like that.

::You’re sure, cutie? Don’t want you to hurt yourself,:: the bounty hunter said, with some accents of worry. Eh. Probably wanting Sentinel to be in one piece for want he would claim the second part of his ‘payment’.

::Of course I’m sure, sweetie,:: he said sweetly, using a new pet name to reassure the other mech. ::I can handle it. I’m a big bot.:: Lockdown chuckled on the line, and Sentinel tried not gag as he heard him. Slowly, very slowly, he started to work the third finger inside.

::Done,:: he called out. ::All done. All stuffed,:: he moaned, trying to not show how much he hated the word, as he started to move his fingers, trying to push them deeper; ::I’m moving them right now. Pumping... up... down... up... down... up... down... mmm... ah... ah!:: he groaned as he hit some very sensitive spots. He could hear Lockdown venting hard over the comm. link, probably busy pumping his spike in time with Sentinel’s description and moans. ::Feels good... It feels really good, Locky, but... it’s not as good as your spike,:: he added between two moans, trying to sound sincere. ::Oh... oh... hmm... ah...:: he moaned again.

::I bet it doesn’t,:: Lockdown growled. He hadn’t expected Sentinel to sound so hot over the comm. Why, the Autobot had been such a whiny, spiteful little thing when they first started striking their bargain! Still was, when he was trying to get things down on his terms and not understanding it was Lockdown who was at the top. And here he was, sounding hotter than some pleasurebots Lockdown was acquainted with; sure, the Prime lacked sincerity in his words and was obviously new to the phone sex play, but damn if his voice wasn’t affecting him!

His hand moved briskly over his rock hard spike as he listened to every whine and wail of the Autobot pleasuring himself. Frag... That was one hot Autobot, when he had the proper motivation! Trussed and gagged or (half)willing and loud, it was a catch the bounty hunter wasn’t about to regret.

::I’m getting so hot,:: the Prime rasped. ::So hot and burning... I bet... I bet your fingers would feel even better... In fact... I dim my optics... imagine it’s yours...:: he mumbled, and Lockdown had to groan. Oh yeah, he was close... but he wouldn’t be the first to overload.

::Are you close to overloading, pet?:: he growled.

Sentinel hadn’t the force to sound sarcastic or lie by this point. ::Yes... oh, yes... so close!::

::Then come for me, cutie!:: Lockdown ordered over the comm, panting as he did so. :: Come for me, Sentinel Prime!:: Sentinel let a sob escape him as he moved his fingers faster, deeper into his valve, reaching for the same spot again and again. He threw his head back and screamed aloud as well as over the comm link as the charge that had slowly accumulated in his body reached its peak and he overloaded, hard.

::Lockdown!:: he screamed without being prompted, knowing instinctively that flattering the bounty hunter’s ego by using his name instead of a pet name would serve him better. On the communication channel, he could hear Lockdown panting getting harder and finally, to his relief, he heard the bounty hunter almost roar, signalling his own release. The Prime let his fingers slide out of his valve and watched them in disgust, before wipping the fluid covering them with a rag. He did so frantically, and had to remind himself he couldn’t decontaminate them right away. First, recuperate, then getting down to business, then go to the washracks and erase any trace of his shameful act.

For almost a joor, the line was full of little statics, as both mechs tried to recuperate. Finally, Sentinel went to the point. The comedy had lasted long enough. Lockdown got what he wanted, once again, and it was high time Sentinel got the answers he sought.

::So?:: he asked over the comm. ::Will you finally give me a progress report?:: he groused, trying to hide how humiliated he felt.

He heard Lockdown chortle over the line. ::Killjoy. You never lose sight of the deal, do you? I love that in a bot,:: he said amused. Sentinel growled, which only made him laugh harder. He became far more serious after a breem. ::I have Swindle already primed; he’s currently in stasis lock and will be waiting for you at the coordinates I’ll send you later. As for the others...:: he paused.

Sentinel tensed in anticipation. Swindle was fine enough, he supposed. The crafty merchant wasn’t the most dangerous bot on the Autobots list, but he was a thorn in their - the Autobots - side. Removing him from the sidelines wasn’t bad. It would certainly help him gain some points among the populace, especially some of the merchant guilds. But he needed more. ::Well? What of the others?:: he asked with as much authority he could gather at the moment.

Lockdown gave another chuckle. ::Well I’m happy to tell you I have Blitzwing in my clutches.:: Sentinel’s spark flared in his chest. Blitzwing. Now, that was a prize, and a good one. Lockdown wasn’t finished speaking though. ::In fact,:: he revealed. :: I’m currently sitting on his unconscious frame.::

Sentinel’s optics widened, then squinted in disgust, and his mouth opened in shock. Lockdown had... touched himself... had forced Sentinel to... while he had been sitting on...? Erk! Erk! Erk! Was that mech absolutely shameless?!

::You... you...!:: he sputtered over the comm link, making Lockdown’s amusement more flagrant.

::Yes, me. By the way, my dear Sentinel, you didn’t forget the terms of our contract?:: The bounty hunter reminded him in a lecherous tune. Though Sentinel couldn’t see it, he imagined the bounty hunter was smilling wickedly, and he flinched. Oh yeah, he remembered. Suddenly, Blitzwing’s capture sounded more like an ominous thing. It meant his body was once again being subjected to the bounty hunter’s lustful advances. And he wasn’t looking forward to that.

::One overload in my valve for capture. One more for delivery,:: he repeated the terms they had agreed on, trying very hard to keep himself calm and collected. He didn’t think he quite managed to.

Lockdown laughed. ::That’s right. Second half of the payment is coming up. So, if you want your prize, I’d suggest you hurry to those coordinates.:: Sentinel took grim note of a series of pings and numbers. ::I’ll wait for you. As a token of good faith, I’ll have that salve we... talked about. To help... sooth your aches. And, Sentinel?:: he added almost casually, making Sentinel tense. ::Don’t be too long; my spike is already hardening, longing for that tight valve of yours.::

And on a last laugh, he abruptly cut the conversation.

Sentinel gulped inaudibly, and he felt his still sore valve clenched involuntarily. Fragging son of a glitch! That was the last time he would deal with such a bounty hunter!

********

On the Death’s Head, Lockdown played the conversation he had recorded. That would keep him occupied during the times he was far away from civilization and the nearest brothels.

‘Yeah, I do. I’m... stroking myself, thinking of you... of your spike... and how good it felt when it was inside me... stretching me wide... marking you as yours. I want... want to belong to you again, Handsome...’

Lockdown chuckled as he replayed that passage again and again. “Well, cutie, you’re certainly going to...”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sentinel; I just love to abuse him. And I'm far from finished ;)


End file.
